bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Cameo
Big Time Cameo is the 5th episode of Season 4 of Big Time Rush and is the 66th episode overall. Plot The guys are tired of having cameo appearances in different shows and commercials but when Carlos heard that they may have an appearance on his favorite kid show he convinced Logan and James to do it and with "puppy eyes" he was able to convince Kendall too. The band makes a cameo appearance on a children's show called Coco.0 in which Carlos likes the show's teen star but her evil stepmother does not want them to fall in love so Kendall helps Carlos be safe from the evil stepmother while he tries to bring Carlos and the teen star together while also keeping the band's name safe from bad publicity. Logan and James try to find more testy snacks since they don't like the ones on their set so they find delicious snacks at the Yo Gabba Gabba set but the stars don't allow them to have any. In the end James and Logan are able to convince the Yo Gabba Gabba stars and they end up having a cameo in their show meanwhile Katie Gustavo and Kelly try to change the script for BTR. Guest Stars *Daniela Bobadilla as Dara Laramie *Scott Baio as himself *Lucas Cruikshank as himself *Christian Jacobs *Emma Jacobs *Amos Watene Song Featured *Confetti Falling Quotes *'Carlos:' I'll risk anything for you and don't worry, my friend is watching after us. *'Kendall': (being dragged in the ear by Dara's stepmother) Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, Ow! let go, you wicked WITCH!! ---- *'Carlos:' Okay. What's our next move? *'Kendall:' I'll tell you what our next move is. I'm going to kick your... ---- *'Kendall:' (scoffs) Tell me it's not a love note. *'Carlos:' It's not. It's a love plane. *'Kendall:' It's too risky and besides, you stink at paper airplanes. *'Carlos:' But love is my co-pilot. ---- *'Dara's Stepmother:' I told you to stay away. *'Kendall:' You know what!? You can't keep them apart. Because we are in the next scene with her and there's no one else to sing. Now what do you think about that!? ---- *'Writer': Can I help you? *'Gustavo': Yes, hello, I am the producer of Big Time Rush and this script makes James look self-centered, Carlos look like an idiot, Logan look like a science nerd and Kendall looks like some guy who's always giving pep talks. *'Kelly': Yeah, who would watch that? *'Writer': Uh? *'Katie': And where's the romance? I'm a tweenage girl and I want some tweenage romance. *'Writer': Hey, we gave Coco a kiss chip, but Dara's stepmom won't let us use it, and she'll fire us if we change the script after she's approved it which she did. Trivia *This is another episode that featured Yo Gabba Gabba. The first being Big Time Halloween. *Lucas Cruikshank from Nickelodeons 'Marvin Marvin,' tweeted the following; "Watch the new Big Time Rush episode tonight on @NickelodeonTV at 8pm to see me make a cameo! I say one line. Took SO long to memorize #BigTimeCameo" *Carlos having green slime in his ear is a reference to the band's appearance on the Nick TV show Figure It Out. *Gustavo and Kelly try to change the script because it makes James look self-centered Logan like a science nerd Carlos like an idiot and Kendall like he has a pep talk ready. This is a reference to their own show and to their director Scott Fellows. *When Carlos was scrolling through his recordings Marvin Marvin another Nickelodeon show can be seen. Witches of Rodeo Drive and Scott Baio's Taser Tots also appear. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episode stubs Category:Season 4